


A moment of peace

by sunflowershipping



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Slice of life with some crying, Yan and lanling are itsuki’s father and mother figures, itsuki is baby and deserves to be happy, itsuki’s command seals are a reference to the bunny on the moon making the elixir of immortality, lanling doesn’t want yan to cook after he have itsuki food poisoning once, yan and lanling make itsuki feel better, yan and lanling think of itsuki as their son, yan is a disaster at cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: Yan, lanling and their 8 year old master Itsuki have a moment of peace in itsuki’s house while the grail war is going on.
Kudos: 4





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mokyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/gifts).



> This takes place in Mokyo’s kairos fanfic/universe so go give her a bunch of love! 
> 
> Itsuki is yan and lanling’s previous master that yan mentions that he and lanling were in a grail war before in the new chapter of kairos.

Itsuki looked down at the back of his hand to the command seals as his saber servant Lanling Wang was making a snack for him and his assassin servant that he also summoned along with Lanling Wang, Yan Qing.

The command seal was in the shape of the moon with what looked like a bunny in the center of the moon wearing what looked like robes pounding something with a mallet.

“Diànxià, are you sure that you don’t want me to help?” Said Yan as Itsuki watched Yan pet his grandma’s cat.

“And let you give Itsuki food poisoning again? No.” Said Lanling as he walked over from the kitchen to the table that yan and itsuki were sitting at and placing a plate of cookies on the table before giving yan a small kiss on the cheek and sitting next to him.

“So how was school Itsuki?” Asked yan as he took a cookie and starting eating it.

Looking up from his command seals, Itsuki took a cookie from the plate as he answered yan.

“Fine, we learned about this Chinese emperor guy named Gao Wei in class while our original teacher was sick and one of the other teacher’s had to fill in and we ended up getting distracted so much that we got to miss math class so no math homework today! Though our teacher got really mad at this emperor guy for killing his cousin, I think his name was Gao Changgong.” Said Itsuki as he watched as lanling looked like he was trying to calm down yan.

“I should have killed that paranoid emperor when I had the chance after what happened to you Diànxià.” Said yan as itsuki watched lanling as he held yan’s face in his hands.

“And have you die with me and not be there for A-Yue?” Said Lanling as Yan immediately grabbed lanling and put him in his lap facing him as Yan placed his chin on lanling’s shoulder.

Itsuki just watched this as he ate another cookie while he was a bit confused as to what yan and lanling were talking about.

“Um, what are you talking about and who’s A-Yue?” Asked Itsuki as he grabbed his grandma’s cat and started playing with the cat’s front paws before the cat climbed out of itsuki’s lap and went to another part of the room to sleep.

Itsuki watched as lanling turned around in yan’s lap to face him with yan wrapping his arms around lanling’s waist before yan placed a small kiss on lanling’s cheek and looked at him.

“A-Yue is mine and Diànxià’s son that we adopted when we were alive in ancient China and Diànxià‘s true name is Gao Changgong. Diànxià has other names that he goes by other than Lanling Wang, but it’s better if you call him Lanling, Itsuki.” Said Yan 

Itsuki quickly put his head down when he realized that lanling that was Gao Changgong.

“S-sorry! I-I didn’t mean to bring back bad memories!” Said Itsuki as he started to feel tears run down his cheeks.

Itsuki heard yan and lanling talk to each other before he felt Lanling pull him into his arms in a hug with yan giving him head pats.

“You don’t have to cry itsuki. We know that you didn’t mean to bring up bad memories.” Said lanling as Itsuki gripped the front of lanling’s shirt while continuing to cry.

“Yeah, we know that you didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. You know that me and Diànxià think of you as our child?” Said yan as Itsuki felt him lift his head up and wipe away his tears.

“R-Really?” Asked Itsuki as he felt Lanling stroke his hair.

“Yeah, me and yan think of you as our A-Yue. You know that me and yan love you right?” Said lanling as he kissed Itsuki on his forehead.

“Y-Yes. C-Can we make some food for grandma when she gets back home from work so that she doesn’t have to cook?” Asked Itsuki as he wiped away the rest of his tears away with the front of his shirt.

“Sure! Let’s make some dessert too!” Said Yan as he picked up itsuki in his arms and ran into the kitchen.

“Yan! You’re not going to burn down the kitchen!” Said lanling as he ran into the kitchen to stop Yan from cooking.


End file.
